dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eskel
Population: 2,070 (100% Humans) Government: Representative Democracy Religions: Any Imports: Timber Exports: Shellfish, Fish, Fish Byproducts, Jewelry Alignments: All Life and Society The people of Eskel are the most cosmopolitan of all of the people on Telars, by virtue of it being the island-nation’s only city. As a result, most of the island’s population lives in Eskel. Ninety percent of the nation’s 2,300 residents live in the city. Trade is a very important part of Eskel. The city is often the first port of call made by vessels heading to and trading with the Island-Nation Confederation, so, since the revolution, Eskel’s ports have been busy. Added to the opening of Eskel as a port is the fact that, since the revolution, most people had extremely repressive measures lifted off of them, such as curfews, or information bans. Both economically, and culturally, Eskel is experiencing a renaissance. Major Organizations Telarsian Council Major Geographic Features Eskel is located on the southern shores of the island of Telars. It is the southernmost settlement in all of the Island-Nation Confederacy, as well as Telars itself. The city, as well as the rest of the nation, benefits from this, as Telars is oftentimes the first port of call made by vessels traveling to the Island-Nation Confederacy from southern locales, such as Parlera. Important Sites Conch Palace Great Courthouse Regional History As a static settlement, Eskel’s history goes far back, before the founding of the Republic of Telars, and even before the matriarchy that controlled it for so long. It was the matriarchy that made Eskel an important place on the island, however. The Shore of Cephalopods, located a few miles southeast of the city, was where Jhaele Darscale was made the first Queen of Telars, and where the reign of terror inspired and enforced by the great Kraken, Slaakelrupt, began. Shortly after being installed as the Queen of Telars, Jhaele Darscale chose Eskel to be her capital city. Using the magical powers given to her by Slaakelrupt, she conjured the Conch Palace in the center of the city, an imposing site for all of Eskel’s residents to see, so they could both fear and respect their queen, and her power. Successive generations of Telarsian queens ruled the fear-struck nation from the Conch Palace. In 1,144, rebels stormed the Conch Palace, and forced Zelandra Long, the queen at the time, to flee the city, the nation, and the island. These rebels, composed of various forces that opposed Queen Zelandra and the Telarian matriarchy, be they anarchists, Island-Nation Confederation supporters, fearful peasants, or paid mercenaries, quickly formed the Provisional Government of Telars out of the Conch Palace. Late in the same year, forces loyal to the former queen attempted to recapture the palace, and control of the nation, but failed. In 1,146, the Republic of Telars was founded, with Eskel once more being the island-nation’s capital city. Since being freed from the control of Slaakelrupt and it’s mad queens, the people of the city have benefited greatly.